The laying out of the lot for construction of a building or the like has previously involved various cumbersome and time-consuming approaches wherein surveying instruments may be used and considerably walking and measuring is required to establish the four corners of the building. Several workmen and measuring tapes may be required to lay out an ordinary building lot.